We're Falling for the Enemies
by Beep's B
Summary: Ivette J. Falco finally gets her wish granted- Meeting the Ninja Turtles, and, with luck, she'll discover the secrets of her past. (BTW, I actually WANT to spell Ivette as Ivette, not Yvette. K?)
1. Chapter 1- Clumsyness

Walking through the alley, I checked my scanner for any signs of trouble lurking. I heard a short beep. Something was moving, about two rooftops away. Since it was unidentified, chances were high that the creature was a mutant. Since I came out to track some mutagen for a trap that Karai was planning on building, I hadn't turned my mutant identification app, which I downloaded recently with all the mutants in New York City, on. I was about to though, when an idea hit me: What it if was a ninja turtle?

I didn't work directly with the reptiles, but Karai tells me about them. She should; I'm pretty much the only good friend she has. We met a looong time ago, when I was 12 and she was 14. (See my story Karai and Ivette, BFs and Sisters.) "The way to tell them apart are the colors and weapons", she has said. "Leonardo is the one with a blue mask, Raph has a red mask, the nutty turtle has an orange one, and the tall one wears purple." "Purple? Are you serious?" "I sure am, Vette." She just laughed, and of course so did I.

I've always wanted to meet them, and Karai tells the most epic stories, thought, in reality, she only has a few, and I think it would be pure awesomeness if I got to fight a Turtle and actually talk to one of them. Even a glispe would be good enough for me. Sadly, (rolls eyes), the closest I've gotten is when I had a mutagen tracking mission with Karai, and the Turtles showed up on my area scanner. Karai left to take care of that, and I was left to complete the mission on my own. Ugh.

Sometimes, though I know it's crazy, I wish the Shredder would let me go on a mission for the Turtles, but no, only in my wildest dreams will that ever happen. (sighs) I can only hope.

That's when I got an awesome idea: what if I just went and saw the Turtle myself? And when Shredder asked me why I did't use my app, I can say it was broken? Perfect! But then I remembered that Shredder would want proof. Well, I thought, I can just break it myself. I'm pretty talented at that...

But what if I wrecked the whole system? Was it really worth the risk to see some lousy mutated turtle? I pondered that for a few seconds. YES! IT WAS WORTH THE RISK!

I just decided to ignore my sensible, common-sense side, aka Ivie-the-Boring, and let my reckless, fun side take control, aka Vette-the-Epic! (I know, cheesy names. That's what Karai calls them. Probably because she was too tired to think when she came up with them.)

I made my way to the rooftop, jumped behind a water tower. I clutched my black cloak. Please, I silently begged. Please don't let this be all for nothing...

I took a breath, and slowly peeked on the side of the tower.

It... was... a... turtle. A mutant turtle. With weapons, twin sai to be precise, and a long, red, and tattered mask.

_YES!_

I used my glass-spy-vision-goggles to take pictures. I got ready to send the coordinates to Shredder so he can watch me fight him and promote me, when I clumsily dropped my scanner. It made a loud clunk.

_Oh crap._

* * *

**Thank you soooo much for reading! I had to edit this part... I went over the episodes and it turned out I had forgotten Karai didn't know Donnie's and Mikey's names, and that she only knew Raph's nickname. Sorry for the change!**


	2. Chapter 2- Caught

On a lonely rooftop, Raphael sat, thinking things over. He had fought "ole' fearless" again, and Master Splinter wasn't too happy about it.

This time, it was Donnie's fault. You see, yesterday, Karai had told the Ninja Turtles that she would help them defeat the Kraang, and that there was a missle launcher in the new stock of weapons the Shredder recently ordered, being delievered today, in the evening.

They had decided to go behind her back and get rid of the Shredder once and for all, since they, for the first time, knew his plans in advance. The mutant's plan required an electrogranade "or something like that", Raph always goofed them name up.

Regardless,_ Today,_ he thought, going over the details, _he was working on the thing-a-ma-jigger and he was muttering under his breath how this wasn't gonna work and I asked him," Why not, genius?", and he was all like, "Your plans never work. Remember the time you took over?" I told him to kept his mouth shut, and Leo told me not to be so hard on him. I told _him_ to shut up, and, well, it kinda went from there. Man, I do have a temper!_ He sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a metallic clunk. Raph spun around, drawing his sai, listening for sounds. When he didn't hear anything, the turtle began to place his weapons back on his belt, but was stopped by a noise right behind him.

He quickly turned around, and drew his sai. "Who goes there? Reveal yourself!"

A mysterious figure appeared out of the shadows, wearing a long, black cape with a hood attached. A pair of white-gloved, four fingered hands removed the hood and threw the cape onto the character's back.

Raph was unprepared for the girl underneath the hoodie.

He had been prepared to fight a ruthless, evil ninja master, and instead found an amateur-looking cat mutant. She was dressed in a long sleeved, pastel blue shirt with "paint splotches" splattered in yellow onto it, outlined in green. She wore green and yellow striped leggings under a gray and light pink striped skirt, and light blue Mary Janes. Her long, blonde hair was put in a high ponytail, with her bangs covering her face. Underneath her hair were a pair of bright blue, scared, yet determined eyes. Determined to destroy him, potentially.

Raph smiled. There was no way this sparkly creature was gonna defeat him in a battle. Besides, the only weapon she carried was a metal box, which he could easily stab with his powerful sai.

"Listen, cupcake," he said, chuckling, "Who the heck are you, trying to step up to a rough ninja turtle?"

"Sounds like the attitude of Raphael. If you're so interested in knowing, why don't you come and find out, smug?"

He just laughed, positioning himself into a fighting stance. "Fine, I will. It won't hurt, me at least."

* * *

**Hey guys! You might have noticed the change in POV. I'm very sorry, and hope I didn't mess too much up.**

**I don't plan on replacing the first chapter. If you really want me to, I will. **

**The beginning of this chapter was originally written in first-person, and I got lazy on editing the background story, so I just put the whole thing in italics. I hope it wasn't too obvious, and you still get your snippet of first-person.**

**Anyway, I have some more editing to do. **_**Runaway**_** and **_**We're Falling for the Enemies**_** both have lots of chapters written, it's just moving them from the paper to the computer that's time-consuming. Stay Sweet! Hope ya 'joyed!**


End file.
